gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaman 13
'''Megaman 13 '''is the thirteenth entry into the Classic Megaman series. It was published and developed by Capcom for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and the PS Vita Gameplay Megaman 13 plays much like the other games in the series. It is a side-scrolling platformer, in which you must shoot at enemies and defeat bosses. It deviates from the 8-Bit graphics of past games and has modernized. The player has the choice of three characters: Megaman, Protoman, and Bass Characters Main Characters *Megaman- The main character. He has saved the world several times from the likes of Dr. Wily and others. *Protoman- Megaman's brother. He is mysterious and enigmatic. When it appears as if he is on the side of evil, he shows that he is on the side of good and helps Megaman. He agrees to assist Megaman in stopping Gregory Steele from taking over the world. *Bass- Megaman's main rival, he was created by Dr. Wily. Although he hates Megaman, he has been known to team up with him against a common enemy. After it is said that the robot known as Silver was more powerful than he is, Bass becomes angry and he sets out to defeat him alongside Megaman and Protoman. *Dr. Light- Megaman's creator. He is a pacifist who, unlike Gregory Steele and Doctor Wily, uses robots for peaceful purposes. *Dr. Wily- The nemesis of Megaman and Dr. Light. After getting put out of business by Gregory Steele, he reluctantly agrees to join forces with Megaman in order to stop him. *Roll- Megaman's sister and Dr. Light's lab assistant. *Gregory Steele- The main antagonist. A corrupt and greedy businessman, whose multinational corporation SteelWorks manufactures robots and weapons. He is known for selling his powerful weapons and robots to the highest bidders, even criminals. In five years, he has ruthlessly put most of his competition out of business and practically owns the robotics field. He hides his criminal activities through philanthropy and good works, but Megaman and Dr. Light know the truth. As Dr. Light is going bankrupt, Steel offers him a job at his company but Dr. Light refuses; claiming he would never work for a criminal. His goal is to covertly take over the world, by securing a monopoly in the weapons and robotics fields. *Silver- The secondary antagonist. He is created by Gregory Steele to be a weapon of mass destruction used only for war. He is proclaimed to be the most powerful robot ever built, even more powerful than Megaman and Bass. He is sent to Dr. Light's lab to kill him and Megaman, but he is confronted by Megaman and the two fight to a draw. He appears several times throughout the game, only to cause trouble for the player. With each encounter he grows more insane, and develops a psychotic obsession with destroying Megaman. His powers are magnet-based. Robot Masters and their Weapons *Acid Man: Created to destroy old metal, but was reprogrammed and modified by SteelWorks for combat. He has mixers on his body that create Sulfuric Acid. He is a logical pragmatist, who uses his opponents weaknesses to his advantage. His weapon is Corrosive Acid. Cracking the mixers on his body with sharp projectiles will cause the acid to leak, as such his weakness is the Arrow Shot. His stage takes place in a Chemical Plant. *Arrow Man: Created to participate against Humans in archery competitions, but was reprogrammed by SteelWorks for combat. He uses an actual Bow and Arrow to fight. His design is somewhat based on Robin Hood. He is arrogant, cocky, and overconfident; seeking to prove that he is better than his opponents. His weapon is the Arrow Shot. His armor can be easily dented with a blunt object like Boomerang Attack for example. His stage takes place in the City Slums. *Adventure Man: Created as a Nature Trail guide. Although he was reprogrammed for combat, Steele made the mistake of not redesigning him. As such, he can be easily defeated with your Buster. He comes armed with a standard issue Boomerang. Being a tour guide he is friendly, nice, and he respects his opponents. His weapon is the Boomerang Attack. His stage takes place in a Nature Trail. *Tidal Man: Designed as an aquarium exhibit. He was reprogrammed for combat by SteelWorks. He has the ability to create ocean waves of varying intensity. In addition, he has a trident that he will frequently charge at you with. He was created to resemble Poseidon, the Greek God of the Oceans; he is proud, arrogant, and really thinks he is Poseidon. He is powered by water and contaminating his water supply with toxic chemicals, will destroy his internal processors. Corrosive Acid is his weakness as it is not only toxic to him, but will of course wear away at his metal exterior. His weapon is Tidal Wave. His stage is in the Underwater Ruins. *Ember Man: Of all of the Robot Masters, he is the only one actually created for combat. Armed with a flamethrower, he served as a guard robot and many in his model were used in criminal organizations. He is ruthless and tenacious, not stopping until his opponent is destroyed completely. Static electricity will cause his fuel tanks to explode, killing him. His weapon is Fiery Ember, and his stage is an Incineration Plant. *Static Man: Designed as an experiment by SteelWorks to see if Power Plants can be powered by static electricity, he was reprogrammed for combat. He creates a field of static electricity by running in place, and his feet have pads of carpet to assist him in doing this. Upon creating static electricity, conductors in his body will convert it to massive bolts of electricity which he fires at his opponents. He is hyperactive and jumpy, and he talks a lot. Exposure to water will cause him to shortcircuit, and as such Tidal Wave is his weakness. His weapon is Static Shock, and his stage takes place in a Power Plant. *Jet Man: Designed to guide turbulent planes to safe landings, he too was reprogrammed for combat. He has jet engines on each side of his body that enable him to perform a charge-like dash at his opponents. He is strictly business and only cares about completing his mission; as such he does not talk much and does not like being talked to when he is working. He dislikes Static Man for this reason. Cold temperatures will cause his jet engines to stall, as such his weakness is Wind Chill. His ability is the Jet Dash and his stage takes place at an Airport. *Tundra Man: Designed to create and maintain a cold temperatures for an artificial tundra SteelWorks had built for research, Tundra Man was also reprogrammed for combat. He blows refrigerated air through his mouth. Built to resemble a yeti, he is big and physically strong. He is an egomaniacal and immature bully, who often underestimates opponents who are smaller than him. His systems were designed to only function in cold temperatures. Spontaneous exposure to heat will cause his systems to fail, as such his weakness is Fiery Ember. His ability is Wind Chill, and his stage takes place in a Ski Resort where he is holding several people hostage. Category:Megaman Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Wii U games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Plot It has been five years after the events of the events of Megaman 12. A corrupt businessman known as Gregory Steele, whose corporation SteelWorks wields virtual monopoly over the fields of robotics and weaponry has ruthlessly put most of his competitors out of business. Doctor Light is barely hanging on and is about to declare bankruptcy. SteelWorks has created a powerful robot called Silver, it is quickly proclaimed to be the most powerful robot known to man; thus dethroning, at least in the eyes of the public, Megaman of that title. One day Doctor Light is approached by Gregory Steele. Steele asks Light to work for him, Doctor Light refuses; calling him a criminal. This enrages Steele and he sends Silver and several of his robots to kill Doctor Light in his lab. When Silver is confroted by Megaman, the two fight to a stalemate. Gregory Steele then appears in a helicopter, pulls Silver out of Light's lab, and tells Megaman that he plans on taking over the world and that he could have made Light his right-hand man. He then tells him that he has eight Robot Masters scattered throughout the region, and if Megaman could defeat them; him and Silver would fight to the death to determine who was the stronger robot. Megaman initially refuses, but Doctor Light tells him that Steele had to be stopped so Megaman accepts his challenge. After this the government freezes all of Steele's assets and declares him a criminal. Protoman arrives at the Lab and offers his assistance, Megaman tells him they need all of the help they can get. After hearing of the attack on Light's lab, Bass and his dog Treble confront Megaman. Bass tells Megaman that he is the strongest robot on earth, and vows to defeat Silver; even if it meant teaming up with Megaman. Bass, Megaman, and Protoman are patrolling the city when they find Doctor Wily. They ask him if he was working with Steele, and Wily tells them about how Steele had put him out of business and he is now homeless. Megaman asks Wily if he could assist them in opposing Steele, but Wily still harboring a grudge against Megaman refuses. Wily then has a rethink, and offers his assistance after realizing that Steele and Silver were the greater threats. Doctor Wily and Doctor Light team up for the first time in years, and create a special weapon known as the Hyper Buster in order to help Megaman defeat Silver. With these one time enemies now friends, they set out to take down their greatest challenge. Let the battle begin! Category:Megaman Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Wii U games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Video Games Category:Games